marvel_dcfandomcom-20200213-history
Genis-Vell
Summary Cloned from the DNA of the Kree warrior Mar-Vell, Genis-Vell was implanted with false memories making him believe he was instead Starfox's son. He was then artificially aged so that he'd be ready to face Mar-Vell's enemies. He inherited the title of Captain Marvel, but succumbed to the madness of Cosmic Awareness as he became nearly omnipotent and sought to "fix" the universe. He redeemed himself afterwards and became part of the Thunderbolts, where he took the title of Photon and was killed by Baron Zemo. Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''4-B+ | 2-A Name: Genis-Vell Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Alien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Massive cosmic energy manipulation, can manipulate, absorb and project nearly any kind of energy, antimatter creation and manipulation, able manipulate light/photons, flight, dimensional/universal travel/creation and manipulation (his control over it is such that he can open portals at any point of the omniverse), can BFR someone to any point of time, space and reality, matter manipulation (on a subatomic level), time manipulation (time stop, time travelbringing his past and future selves, tearing apart time, etc), space manipulation (including closing spatial rifts, opening spatial apertures, dismembering someone by folding space and so on), reality warping, resurrection of himself and others, can merge with his alternate versions to increase his power, acausality, barriers and automatic antimatter shields, non-corporeal, can regeneration (mid-godly), can track energy signatures, omniversal scale awareness and telepathy, precognition, mind manipulation and much more Attack Potency:''' '''Solar System level+ (Stalemated The Sentry) | Multiverse level+ (Helped Entropy to destroy Eternity and brought everything back by shooting Entropy) Speed:' '''Massively FTL+ '(Crossed whole Galaxy in a hour, dodged blasts from Shi’Ar space ships), however he can appear in every point of space/time across omniverse through his cosmic awareness and dimensional travel; omniscience allows him to counter abstracts that otherwise don't have any measurable speed.) | Likely '''Immeasurable Lifting Strength:''' '''Class 15 normally, Likely Class 100+ '''(when absorbing more stellar energy or wearing Nega Bands) Striking Strength: Solar System Class+''' | Multiversal+ Durability: Solar System level+ | Multiverse level+ '''(in his weaker form survived detonation of a small Nega Bomb which can disrupt time/space continuum for a hundreds of sun cycles, tanked the destruction and resurrection of Eternity that destroyed and recreated the multiverse, actively resisted the effects of the Chaos Wave), non-corporeality and redirection of attacks through dimensional manipulation makes him very hard to kill - it was required to sever his body parts and place them in a sections of the Darkforce Dimension in different points of time to stop him.) Stamina:' Nearly unlimited Range':' Interplanetary '| Multiversal+ (an omniverse-level telepath) '''Standard Equipment: Nega Bands (converts psionic energy for a variety of uses, including flight, faster-than-light travel, enhanced strength and durability, and the ability to survive unprotected in the vacuum of space, the bands power source is a link to the Negative Zone, and Genis used the bands to create force fields and force bolts composed of intermingled matter and anti-matter, he had also used the bands to generate holographic projections, to analyze and track energy signatures, and by following the energy trail, teleporting from its place of origin to its destination, he could also warp space/time to a certain extent, allowing him to sneak up on a fleet of starships without being detected by their scanners - ultimately they were fused with his body), previously wore Kree's armor and wielded handgun Intelligence:''' His cosmic awareness grants him knowledge about anything (weakness of his opponents, spatial signatures, reality itself and so on, you name it - pretty much omniscient), however it's usually overshadowed by his insanity. '''Weaknesses: His awareness existing at every point of the omniverse drives him insane, he has little control over his power, Darkforce Dimension weakens him highly Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Cosmic Awareness: perhaps the most potent ability in his possession is his consciousness existing at every point of omniverse, this awareness grants him multiple psionic related abilities like omniversal telepathy, picking thoughts waves across time, space and dimensions, seeing through illusions, lies and disguises as well as seeing structure of matter and energy, occurences in dimensions and ripples in reality, allows him to experience feelings of others (empathy), seeing future, adapting his senses to new locations (in weaker forms, he doesn't need it as a Photon), cloaking his mind and others from telepathic attacks, 'reading' past and future of someone, implanting thoughts in others, overloading their minds for mindfuck, channel actions of others through the omniverse, and other exotic effects. Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics.